


Не один

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Кенма не очень хорошо умеет заводить друзей.





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Haikyuu!! Fest 2019](http://haikyuu-fest.diary.ru/p217216435.htm).

Еще две недели назад здесь не было ни одного голубя.

В прошлое воскресенье их было трое. Сейчас Кенма насчитал уже двенадцать птиц, некрупных, тихих, только слегка шелестевших на ветру. Они нестройной стаей планировали с крыши, один за другим, и разлетались по переулку, каждый по своей траектории, изредка пересекаясь, но ни разу не задев своих собратьев. Один спорхнул прямо на перила балкона, качнулся из стороны в сторону — вот нахал, подумал Кенма, и ухватил его за белое крыло. Голубь отчаянно забился в руке — удивительно тонкий, легкий, бумажный; Кенма торопливо разжал руку и проводил его взглядом в кособокий полет — помятое крыло слушалось плохо, но вроде бы справлялось.

Кенма поднял голову к козырьку крыши, жмурясь от солнца; оттуда как раз спланировал очередной голубь, более осторожный — в руки не дался, пролетел над головой, только ветерком обдало макушку.

— Тодо, — позвал Кенма. Нажал несколько кнопок на пульте, и Тодо — такой маленький отсюда, почти игрушечный — медленно повернулся, склонил голову набок и, не сводя с Кенмы круглых пустых глаз, зашагал к нему, осторожно переступая по узким улочкам, обходя невысокие дома — в этом квартале новостроек не было. Пестрые городские крыши были ему по колено, а людей отсюда и вовсе не было видно; казалось, этим воскресным утром город не просто еще спал, а совершенно опустел, обезлюдел, оставив Кенму одного, совсем одного на своем балконе.

Еще был Тодо, конечно; он был с Кенмой всегда, для этого Кенма его и придумал.

И вот теперь эти голуби.

*

Кенма неторопливо дождался, когда Тодо с размеренным механическим поскрипыванием дотопает до балкона; щелкнул еще парой кнопок, и металлическая рука послушно поползла вверх, замерев у самых перил с виду неустойчивой и скользкой, но — Кенма знал наверняка — на самом деле надежной опорой. Всяко надежнее, чем пожарная лестница, при одном виде которой сердце подкатывало к горлу.

Кенма сунул пульт в карман шорт и полез на крышу.

Там, скрестив загорелые босые ноги, сидел мальчишка — примерно ровесник Кенмы, может, чуть постарше. Он сосредоточенно орудовал ножницами, превращая лист белой бумаги в какую-то фигуру — птичье крыло, почему-то сразу понял Кенма. Рядом, прижатая кроссовком, лежала стопка таких же листов, а вокруг все было усеяно обрезками, чуть подрагивавшими на легком ветру.

Еще две недели назад в этом доме, кроме Кенмы, не было ни одного школьника.

Кенма подошел ближе, шаркая сандалиями. Мальчишка не поднял головы, но явно заметил чужое присутствие, да и неподвижно возвышавшийся за спиной Тодо наверняка привлек его внимание.

Как тебя зовут, хотел спросить Кенма. Ты здесь живешь? Недавно переехал? Во что любишь играть? Можно я буду твоим другом?

Вместо этого он спросил:

— А робота ты бы мог вырезать?

Мальчишка неловко дернул плечом — то ли «нет», то ли «не пробовал», то ли «отстань».

— Роботы не летают же, —сказал он, но в голосе мелькнула тень неуверенности.

— Как это не летают, — Кенма даже немного обиделся. — У них есть ионные двигатели. Ну, у некоторых. А некоторые просто летают, как Вольтрон. «Ставлю ступни и ноги, руки и плечи!» — и даже руками помахал для наглядности. — Ты не смотрел разве?

Мальчишка мотнул головой, вскинул на него взгляд — настороженный, почти испытующий, как будто решал, заслуживает ли Кенма ответа. А может, просто в самом деле не смотрел и стеснялся в этом признаться. А может, ждал предложения посмотреть вместе? В свои неполные восемь лет Кенма все еще с трудом разбирался в том, как думают окружающие его люди и как правильно их понимать, и это безумно раздражало —как игра с неудобным интерфейсом.

Мальчишка все еще смотрел, как будто действительно чего-то ждал. Кенма только сейчас заметил запутавшийся в его волосах — черных, упрямых, — клочок бумаги. Раньше, чем успел подумать, он потянулся рукой и снял его — осторожно, будто боясь помять.

— Я Кенма, — решился он, расправляя пальцами бумагу и глядя себе под ноги. Стало почему-то очень страшно — промолчит, уйдет, исчезнет, оставит его одного на этой крыше.

— Я Куро, — тут же ответил мальчишка — Куро — как будто ждал именно этого, и по его голосу Кенма понял, что все сделал правильно.

*

— Можно я попробую?

Кенма поколебался несколько секунд, потом все же протянул Куро пульт управления Тодо.

— Это пульт от телевизора? — в голосе Куро звучало сомнение, и Кенма нахмурился. Тодо над головой негромко зарокотал, будто тоже выражая свое возмущение.

— Не хочешь — не надо, — буркнул Кенма, потянувшись, чтобы отобрать пульт, но Куро неожиданно ловко увернулся; весело блеснул глазами, и тут же посерьезнел.

— Я понял. Я разберусь.

Он и правда разобрался очень быстро; пощелкал парой кнопок, и Тодо, нелепо взмахнув рукой, чуть не завалился набок, но вовремя выпрямился. Топнул правой ногой — раз, потом левой — два, а затем медленно повернулся к ним спиной и зашагал прочь, размеренно опуская и поднимая одну ногу за другой. Неуклюже, но без потерь вписался в поворот; вытянул правую руку вперед, медленно, палец за пальцем сжал в кулак, затем отжал средний и указательный и поднял руку над головой — как будто готовился сделать селфи.

Кенма тихо фыркнул и искоса глянул на Куро. Тот почти не смотрел на кнопки, только вслед Тодо — сосредоточенно, закусив губу от волнения; а потом повернулся, и на лице его расцвела искренняя, совершенно счастливая улыбка. Кенма зачарованно на нее смотрел — он и не думал, что Куро так умеет.

— Здорово, — выдохнул тот и потряс пультом, от переизбытка чувств не находя других слов. — Здорово!

Кенма какое-то время еще понаблюдал за Тодо – Куро заставил его поднять обе руки вверх и чуть присесть, как будто готовясь что-то поймать или, может, отбить, - потом отвернулся и, чтобы занять чем-то руки, подобрал ножницы. Взял один из листов, немного помедлил, примеряясь, затем осторожно щелкнул по краю. Скрипнула бумага. Потом еще и еще, поворот кругом, и снова прямо, потом изгиб крыла...

Он так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как теперь уже Куро, отложив пульт в сторону, наблюдает за ним. А заметив, на секунду замешкался, рука дрогнула, и второе крыло вышло кривоватым.

Расстроиться не успел — Куро присел рядом на корточки и бережно выпутал голубя из его пальцев.

— Все равно полетит, — убежденно сказал он. — Они такие, живучие. 

И внезапно подбросил его в воздух — Кенма только глазом моргнул, а бумажный силуэт уже взмыл вверх и заскользил по ветру, балансируя в воздушных потоках. Кенма невольно затаил дыхание; а потом, нащупав рукой чужую руку, крепко сжал — в знак благодарности, хотя сам бы не смог сказать, за что.

И еще немного от вновь накатившего страха — что Куро надоест играть с Тодо. А что еще Кенма мог ему предложить, чем мог удержать?

— У меня еще приставка дома есть, — выпалил скороговоркой Кенма и сжал его руку сильнее. — И печенье, мама утром испекла. А еще… — он сглотнул, не уверенный, насколько это будет уместно, но вариантов все равно оставалось немного, — еще мяч. Волейбольный. Хочешь, сыграем вечером?

И ощутил, как Куро вздрогнул — а потом сжал его руку в ответ. Так, что Кенма понял с невыразимым облегчением: не уйдет.

Не один.

*

На опустевшей крыше в опустевшем городе лежал забытый пульт от телевизора и ножницы, и лениво трепетали вокруг листы бумаги — словно вновь пытаясь взлететь.


End file.
